Mi Amore Wing (Gotham City Breakout version)
}} Mi Amore Wing (Gotham City Breakout version) is a crossover of Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 6 and Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout. Overview An announcement leads Astrid to question her relationship with Hiccup. The Riders discover an Armorwing that has a Dragon Eye lens welded to its body. Meanwhile in Gotham City, Superman is patrolling Gotham City while Batman is away on vacation, when Joker tricks the Man of Steel into releasing criminals from Arkham Asylum, Superman calls on Cyborg and Wonder Woman for help. While the Bat’s are away, The Joker will play! Plot At the beginning of the episode Superman is looking for The Joker (who has escaped from Arkham Asylum) while Batman is away on vacation. Robin (who’s still at the Batcave) calls the Man of Steel if he has found Joker yet. Superman tells him that Gotham is dark and gritty, while Metropolis is the perfect place to pick out the criminals because Metropolis is clean and white. Then Superman hears Joker’s maniacal laugh, finally spotting the criminals for the first time in Gotham City. Robin warns Superman that Joker is one of Batman’s trickiest foes. But Superman ignores Robin’s warning and sets off to send him back at Arkham. Meanwhile at Dragon’s Edge, the Riders are figuring out what to do with all the scrap metal, then Fishlegs and Hiccup realised that the Armorwing can reuse scrap metal. When they noticed that Mala and Dagur have arrived at the Edge, Mala and Dagur announce that they're getting married which surprises the gang, especially Hiccup and Astrid. Back in Gotham City, Joker and Spoony (which he drew a face on a spoon he stolen from the Arkham kitchen) are happy that Batman’s away on vacation. Then the villain realized Superman is watching over Gotham City and refuses to go back to Arkham Asylum. Superman says he has superpowers, when Joker heard the Man of Steel, he tricks Superman into releasing Harley Quinn, Penguin, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy from Arkham Asylum, the Joker congratulates Spoony and gets away. Superman is about to get him but approaches a dynamite which explodes, ruining his hair, which makes the Man of Steel say “I’m starting to see why the Bat-bunch wanted that vacation.” At the Edge, Mala and Dagur show a ton of affection towards each other and Snotlout questions Hiccup and Astrid on why they don’t act like that. Hiccup claims that they have a different kind of relationship, built on years of friendship, though Astrid seems to take the comment more to heart. Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice, Cyborg receives a call from Superman. Cyborg suspicious that Gotham is in chaos. Superman responds that the young Leaguer wants to hangout, but his lie is ruined when Cyborg realises Superman has released all the criminals from Arkham Asylum, and decides to help. Cyborg asks if Wonder Woman (who is drinking coffee) can help, but Superman refuses and lets Cyborg help him out. and Cyborg says they’ll be a great team. Superman agrees with just like Batman and Robin, then Superman hangs up with a happy Cyborg saying “Just like Batman and Robin.” Meanwhile in her hut, Astrid is laying on her bed and she notices her betrothal necklace hanging from her bed and she puts it on. When Hiccup arrives, she tries to grab his attention to see if he notices it, but he just asks her if she wants to deliver scrap metal to the Armorwing. She’s disappointed by his response but agrees to go anyway. Back at Gotham, it was complete chaos, Cyborg arrives at Gotham City copying Robin’s word “Holy” which confuses Superman. Then Superman realises that Cyborg is wearing a cape just like Robin. When the two Leaguers arrived at Gotham bank, Superman uses his X-ray vision to find Poison Ivy, then Cyborg and Superman attempt to stop The female criminal but are beaten back by one of her Carnivorous Plants. When Superman says “This maybe difficult than I thought”, Cyborg questions with “Wonder Woman?” and Superman responds with “Ok, call Wonder Woman.” While at the island, Dagur claims he can’t stand being away from Mala since she stayed on the edge with the twins to plan the wedding. Astrid starts to walk away, annoyed. Hiccup notices and asks her if everything is okay. Before she can answer Dagur asks Hiccup to be his best man at the wedding, but when Hiccup seems taken-aback Dagur demands him to say yes. Astrid is again annoyed, especially when Snotlout says, “Hiccup hasn’t even picked his best man". When the Armorwing arrives and takes the metal, Astrid ,again, tries to get Hiccup to notice the necklace, but instead he notices a dragon eye lens on the Armorwing. Astrid then is very sarcastic on how it is so obvious that Hiccup would notice the dragon eye lens, because it's much more important and it's a dragon. Hiccup is about to tame the dragon, but the Flyers blast the Viking, Toothless saves his best friend. The Dragon Flyers retreat to report Krogan about the dragon eye lens on the Armorwing. Hiccup tells the gang that they have to get the lens off of the dragon before the Flyers come back. While at Gotham, Superman and Cyborg are coated with Poison Ivy’s plant pheromones. Wonder Woman arrives, but is coated with pheromones also and Poison Ivy responds with “We overheard Cyborg’s pathetic call for your help, we’ve been waiting for you. Now the real fun begins!” By the time the effect wears off, they have been taken to Joker’s Funhouse where all the escaped villains are present. When Superman say something he’s not falling for any of Joker’s tricks, the clown prince of crime responds with “Did somebody say falling?” He slides down and hits the ground with his hammer, causing the High Striker to launch Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg into the shark tank, the Leaguers (excluding Wonder Woman who used her emergency stop) fell in the shark tank all wet. Superman gets out of the tank and faces The Penguin. All of a sudden, a fish just flew right in Superman’s face, which Penguin fires from the cannon. Superman gets hit by more fish and says “I hate Gotham City! Its criminals are so weird!” Cyborg defeats the Robo-penguins, and decides to pluck the Penguin. The all of a sudden, Scarecrow’s biplane flew over Cyborg. And the Penguin responds “Unlike real penguins, this one can’t fly!” Category:LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes and Dragons: Race to the Edge crossover episodes